


Maybe It's The Thought Of Not Being So Alone

by kaalamarii



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M, Feelings, M/M, Mild Smut, Some Fluff, Some angst, Super Emo, major spoilers for chapter 16
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:34:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25622986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaalamarii/pseuds/kaalamarii
Summary: Belphie/MCGender neutral mc!After Chapter 16. Belphie feels lonely because his brothers are avoiding him, and he and MC form a friendship and more.Edited because for some reason it only posted like half of it.
Relationships: Belphegor & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Male Character(s), Belphegor/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Kudos: 90





	Maybe It's The Thought Of Not Being So Alone

**Author's Note:**

> I kept fucking up the tense while writing, so it might switch from time to time. I tried to fix it but might have missed some.

Belphegor frowns as, one by one, all of his brothers find excuses to leave the room. He had just walked in, and saw them all sitting at the dining table, talking and joking around like normal. But once he came in, they all grew silent and awkward. He had asked them why they hadn’t gotten him for dinner, and Lucifer muttered something about how they figured he was asleep.  
Belphie’s not surprised by this anymore. They’ve been this way for the last couple of weeks. But still, it hurts. Even Beel doesn’t seem to want to be around him these days.  
He gets it in a way, he really does. He hurt the human. Still, he’s apologized to them several times, as well as his brothers, and he doesn’t really know what else to do. 

Now that he’s free, he just wants to be able to hang out with his brothers like he always used to before the exchange program. He wants to go to Hell’s Kitchen with Beel, pull pranks on Lucifer with Satan, play games with Levi until he falls asleep. But they aren’t interested anymore. They no longer treat him like a brother, but a stranger.

As much as he wishes he didn’t, he still finds himself resentful of the human, blaming them for the rift between him and his brothers. 

MC comes out of the kitchen, pausing for a moment when they see Belphie sitting at the dining room table alone. “Where’d everyone go?”

Belphie shrugs. “They all had things to do, I guess.”

“Ah,” MC says with a nod. They too have noticed the way the brothers have been avoiding Belphie. While it was understandable to an extent and they were touched the brothers were so protective of them, they did find themself feeling bad for Belphie. “Well, I saved you some dinner. Want me to reheat it for you?”

“You saved me dinner?” Belphie asks, flabbergasted. 

“Of course. I didn’t want you to go hungry.” They grab a container from the fridge with some sort of stir fry in it and throw it into a pan. 

Belphie watches the human as they stir up the food, making sure it heats up enough. He’s actually...touched. “Why are you being so nice to me?”

“What do you mean?” MC asks.

“After all that I did...I don’t deserve this. Why aren’t you mad at me like my brothers are?”

MC gives him a little grin. “Don’t get twisted, I’m still pretty pissed about what happened.”

Belphie averts his eyes in shame.  
MC continues, “But I see the effort you’re putting in.” 

They plate his food and hand it to him. “Your brothers will come around, Belphegor. I know they will.”

Belphie sighs as he finishes his dinner. He’s so tired. And he wishes he could speak to Lilith now. She wouldn’t treat him differently and he wouldn’t feel so lonely with her around. He does have the next best thing, he supposes, thinking back to the human. He can tell they have a part of Lilith in them. Lilith was kind, forgiving, and Belphie sees that in MC too.

Without thinking, he finds himself going to the human’s door. When they answer, they are shocked, maybe even a bit uncomfortable to see him there. 

“Everything alright, Belphie?”

He holds his pillow tightly to his side, also feeling awkward. “Um, do you mind if I come in and hang out with you?”

“Uh. Sure.”

Belphie smiles as he follows the human into the bedroom, closing the door behind him. He immediately sits on the floor, setting his pillow in his lap. MC sits on their bed, legs crossed, and looks down at the demon. Like his brothers, he’s cute despite the potential danger that lies within him. But now, hugging a cow print pillow in his lap, he seems so innocent. During their time here, MC has discovered that though they’re powerful, the demons are as complicated as humans are, with emotions they don’t know how to deal with, resentments and hurt feelings that have run deep for centuries. 

They watch Belphie place his pillow on the floor and lay down on his side, facing away from the human, eyes on the tv that was playing some cheesy romcom from Devilflix. 

“Belphie?”

Belphie turns to look at the human, fully expecting them to kick him out, but pleasantly surprised when they scoot over and pat the bed next to them. “You can come sit up here if you want.”

“Oh,” Belphie responds, uncertain. “Are you sure? I don’t mind lying on the floor.”

“I don’t mind. Wherever is more comfortable for you.”

Belphie looks down at his pillow, then back up at the space next to the human. He scrambles up his pillow and climbs up onto the bed, careful not to get in MC’s space, making sure that his limbs don’t touch theirs. 

The longer the rest of the demons in the house avoid him, the more movie nights there are with MC. Slowly, they get more and more comfortable with each other, sharing a bowl of popcorn and blushing when they reach in at the same time, accidentally touching hands. They put his pillow against the back of the bed and both sit with their backs against it, no space between their sides and shoulders, knees up against each other’s. 

Sometimes they watch comedies and the two of them lean on each other as they laugh. Sometimes they watch thrillers and MC gets squirmy, shutting their eyes and burying their face into Belphie’s shoulder. Usually, Belphie falls asleep and MC adjusts, laying him down so his head is on their lap. They don’t even notice that they run their fingers through his hair, but Belphie does, and he often fakes sleeping so that he can stay in that position.

His brothers quickly start to notice the weekly night time visits with Belphie and MC. Of course, they start to join them. First Mammon and Levi, both jealous and not willing to share. They’re both livid when they see MC and the seventh brother cuddled on the human’s bed. Next comes Beel, happy that the trust in Belphie is coming back. Then comes Asmo, hoping the cuddle sessions will turn into something a little more sexy. Even Satan finds himself in there, making pretentious comments about the movies based on books. 

As happy as Belphie is that his brothers are coming around, he finds himself agitated when they show up. They all fidget too much, talk through the movies, and fight to get MC’s attention.

It becomes too stressful and Belphie stops coming to the movie nights. 

“I haven’t seen you in a while,” MC says one movie night when they go to the kitchen to make popcorn. “You don’t show up for movie night anymore.”

Belphie sighs. “I’m sorry, MC. Sometimes my brothers are too much to handle.”

MC chuckles. “Don’t I know it. What do you say we go out this weekend, just you and I? We’ll go to the theater...I heard ‘Curse of the Succubus’ has a sequel out now.”

Belphie grins at the memory of the time they watched Curse of the Succubus. The human had wrapped their arms around his and laid their head on his chest, telling him to tell them when the scary parts were over. 

“You barely even watched the first one!” he laughs.

“It was scary!”

“It’s supposed to be.”

“Well, you’ll be there to protect me anyway, won’t you?”

Belphie feels a feeling in his stomach and throat he had never felt before. He clears his throat, trying to push it away, whatever it is. His face heats up. “Yeah, of course.”

Belphegor is glad that the sequel is even gorier and has more jump scares than the first. The human squeals and jumps every couple of minutes, holding on to him and digging their face into them just like before. Afterwards, they go out to eat and split dessert. Someone tells them that they’re a cute couple and they both blush and spit out denials. They go for a walk around Devildom, neither of them wanting to end the night.

Belphie is quiet as they walk side by side, taking in all the beauty of the Devildom.

“You okay?” MC asks. 

Belphie nods. “Just thinking.”

“About what?”

“Nothing, it’s not important.”

“Oh, come on, Belph,” MC teases, lightly nudging him with their elbow. 

He sighs, but doesn’t otherwise react to the human’s teasing.

MC frowns, stepping in front of the demon. “Hey…what’s going on?”

“I miss Lilith.”

“Oh.”

MC doesn’t mind the demons bringing up their sister. After all, it was a horrible, tragic loss for all of them, but they had to admit to themself that there was some sort of pressure on them since the boys found out MC’s relation to Lilith.

“I doubt you want to hear how much like her you are,” Belphie continues. “I was lonely a lot after she died-or well, after I thought she died. I mean, don’t get me wrong, I had Beel. But Beel was dealing with his own feelings on it. And then after the attic, I missed her more than ever. And that first night I was in your room, it had nothing to do with you. I just didn’t want to feel so alone anymore.”

MC sighed, unsure what to say.

“But after a while, it wasn’t just being alone. I liked being around you. You’re not just special to me because of Lilith, you know.”

“Thanks, Belphie,” MC replies with a smile. “You’re special to me too, you know.”

“You’re really nice to me. Especially after what I did to you.”

“It’s under the bridge now.”

“I’m glad you’ve forgiven me, MC, but I don’t think my brothers ever will. And I don’t expect them to either. I don’t think I’ll ever forgive myself.”

“Belphie…” MC says, their hand coming up to stroke his cheek. 

“I’ll never hurt you again, MC, I promise.”

“I know.”

They walk back home in silence. He walks them to their room and is shocked when they lean over to give him a good night kiss on the cheek. The two stare at each other for a moment before Belphie goes in to kiss them back and MC turns to catch his kiss with their mouth. The two of them hold the kiss, moving their mouths against each other’s. 

MC opens the door behind them, not breaking the contact between them. They pull him into the room with them, and shutting the door by pressing him against it, their tongue darting into his mouth to rub against his. 

Belphie lets out a quiet groan, returning their kiss. His hands roam up and down their sides before sliding down to their ass, giving a light squeeze. They make their way to the bed, shedding clothing. Side by side, they lay down, hip to hip, groin to groin. 

MC pulls away to pull off their shirt and Belphie leans his head down to plant sloppy kisses on their chest. His mind is going wild as MC arches their back, a soft groan escaping, and grinds their hips into his. 

MC reaches for his belt buckle, and Belphie is filled with desperation. He wants them so bad.

A knock on the door causes them to scramble away from each other, MC throwing their shirt back on. Belphie isn’t sure why, but he feels guilty for putting his hands and lips on the human. It doesn’t get better when he hears his twin’s voice when MC answers their bedroom door.

“MC? Have you seen Belphie? I woke up to get a snack and saw he wasn’t in his bed.”

“Oh, yeah, he’s in here. We just got back from the movies.”

Beel looks into the room and the twins make eye contact. He sees Belphie’s troubled expression and sends him a questioning look back. Belphie sighs. Beel’s gaze goes back to the human, their messy hair, red lips, the embarrassment on their face. MC can tell that Beel knows what was just happening, but they find themself unable to read his expression. Was he jealous? Angry? They weren’t sure.

Desperate to get him out so they can get back to Belphie, they offer him the leftovers from the restaurant they and Belphie ate at. This seems to make Beel happy, but they still sense there’s something else. 

“Listen, MC,” Beel whispers. “If you need anything, you can come to me, okay?”

“Okay…” MC replies, unsure what the demon’s getting at. 

Beel takes one last look at Belphie before heading out.

MC makes their way back to Belphie but his demeanor has changed. “I’m sorry, MC, but I’m going to go to bed. I’m really tired.”

“Oh,” MC says in disappointment. “Sure. Okay.”

“Thanks for tonight,” he says, giving them a quick kiss on the cheek.

It was the first time in a long time, maybe ever in his life, that Belphie couldn’t sleep. He lies there in his bed, staring at the ceiling. He went to the attic, trying to convince himself that the awkwardness from Beel earlier is making him uneasy. But even there, he can’t sleep, no matter how hard he tries.

Thoughts of MC flood his mind. How cute they were at the movies; how their face lit up as they shared dessert; the way they always took care of him and his brothers and how they never brought up how he had killed them. 

As hard as he tries, Belphie can’t stop his thoughts from going back to kissing them. Their soft lips bruising his, the feel of their hands all over his body. Belphie feels himself growing hard as he thinks about what they almost did, but he doesn’t dare touch himself. He doesn’t deserve it. He doesn’t deserve the human, and he certainly doesn’t deserve to put his hands on them after what he had done to them. Though he wants nothing more than to go back to MC and continue where they left off, he doesn’t dare leave the safety of the attic.

Everybody has already left for RAD by the time Belphegor wakes up. He has dozens of missed calls from his brothers, and a bunch of threats from Lucifer in the form of voicemails and texts. He doesn’t care, he’s used to this. It’s not the first time he’s overslept.

He scrolls through all his messages, stopping when he sees MC’s name. 

“Hope you’re doing okay,” he reads the texts out loud to himself, “Can we talk after school?”

He sends them a quick, “yes of course” before going back to sleep. The day’s half way over anyway, no point in showing up now.

Thankfully, MC gets home first, so they get to speak before whatever Lucifer’s punishment for Belphie will be. 

They find him still in the attic, a little bit of drool collecting on the cow print pillow as he snored. MC sat on the bed, lightly putting a hand on his shoulder. He opens one eye to look at them before turning pink and sitting up, wiping the saliva from his mouth and turning the pillow over.

“MC.”

“Where were you today? Lucifer’s going to kill you, you know.”

Belphie chuckles. “He already locked me up for several months. Not much worse he can do to me.”

“Yet you still come up here to sleep.”

He shrugs. “Sometimes I need alone time.”

“Is that what you needed last night?”

“What do you mean?”

“I don’t want to do anything you’re uncomfortable with, Belphie, but last night...there’s no denying anymore that there’s something in between us.”

Belphie sighs, running a hand through his hair. “Look, MC, I very much wanted to continue last night.”

“But?”

“But we can’t.”

“Why not?”

“Because I feel guilty...every time I touch you, all I can think of is how I hurt you.”

MC shifts, obviously uncomfortable with him bringing up the time he killed them. “You said you’d never do it again, didn’t you?”

“Of course I wouldn’t.”

“Then I trust you. Why can’t you trust yourself? I like you, Belphie. Don’t you like me?”

“Yes, of course.”

MC leans forward, kissing him. “There’s no reason to feel guilty. Also, your brothers are at a meeting, so we have a little bit of time.”

“Time for what?”

MC grins, shoving their RAD jacket off and undoing their shirt buttons. “I mean, unless you don’t want to…”

Belphie runs his eyes up and down MC’s body, staring at their now bare chest. He still feels worried, but that is quickly thrown out as another part of him begs to take advantage of the alone time.

Ultimately, as the human continues to undress, that side wins. Belphie smirks, reaching out to pull the human down with him. They laugh as he lightly tosses them onto the mattress, trailing kisses down their chest, catching each nipple between his teeth. The human lets out a moan, running their hands through Belphie’s hair. He kisses back up to their neck, suckling as he trails a hand down to between their legs.

MC mirrors him, reaching down to undo his pants. Belphie kicks his pants off his legs, desperate to shed his clothing and feel the human’s touch. He wiggles out of his underwear, his already hard and waiting cock springing out. MC wastes no time wrapping their hand around it, gently pulling at him. 

Belphie finds MC’s mouth, moaning into it as they kiss each other. He opens an eye to look down at MC’s beautiful face, flushed, eyes shut. He quickly takes a peek down to MC’s hand on his dick, pumping it delicately yet quickly, sending pleasure throughout his entire body. And his own between MC’s legs, playing with the most sensitive part of them. 

Their moans, the feeling of their touch, it was all getting to Belphie. He hovers over them, and they open their eyes, looking up at him. He lines up with dick with their entrance and they nod, granting sweet, sweet permission. 

Belphie enters, swiftly yet gently. MC cries out in pleasure, and for a moment, Belphie is paranoid that he harmed them. But when he sees their naughty smile, he lets himself focus on the feeling of being inside them.

He pumps in and out of them, speeding up. Both of their moans get louder and louder, echoing through the attic. Belphie begins to use his hand on them as he fucks them, determined to get them to climax. He hurt MC so badly before, and all he wants now is to be the reason for their bliss.

MC calls out his name as they cum, tightening around his cock and starting his own orgasm, both of their juices joining together inside of MC. 

Belphie collapses on top of MC, holding them tightly, fighting back his emotions. “I’m sorry, MC, I’m so sorry.”

MC shushes him sweetly, stroking his head. “I know, Belphie.”

“I won’t hurt you ever again. I love you.”

“I love you too.”

The sound of the rest of the demons coming home pulls them apart. Belphie chuckles, wiping tears from his eyes. “Guess our time is up.”

MC smiles, kissing him back. “Don’t worry, Belph. We’re just getting started.”


End file.
